It is well known that a particular nitrogen-containing cyclic compound having a cyclic amide or urea structure in its ring has herbicidal activity. It is, for example, described in JP-A-49-132073, JP-A-54-70283, JP-A-57-139069, JP-A-58-140078, JP-A-3-176475, JP-A-3-204855, JP-A 4-89485, JP-A-5-201811, JP-A-5-221972, JP-A-5-221973, JP-A-6-25160 and JP-A-6-234763; EP-A-372586, EP-A-557691 and EP-A-600507; U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,842, U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,098 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,832; DE-4213026; and WO 93/15064 and WO 94/13665.
However, each of the compounds disclosed therein is not necessarily satisfactory as a herbicide, and is thus desired to be improved in herbicidal activity and crop selectivity.